Dr Gero's Greatest Creation
by pyrorebel
Summary: at the end of the war before madara dies he uses the kamui to send naruto to another dimension. landing in an alley where Dr. Gero finds him he takes him and turns him into the greatest android ever seen. no pairings as of yet


**AN: alright i started this since i've gotten a bit of writers block for my other story and this idea wouldn't leave me alone after re-watching the whole dragon ball z series, and i haven't decided if i'm going to continue it so so please give a yes or no in your reviews if you want more of this or not. thank you for reading this and enjoy.**

Dr. Gero's Greatest Creation

stood inside an alley where he had found two homeless orphans for his new androids. He had just drugged them when he noticed something strange. A black rip had formed in front of him swirling out from the center, and out fell a boy of around 18. He had blond hair and his clothes were torn up and covered in blood, some his most not. But even though it looked like his clothes had been through a blender he didn't have a single scratch on him.

'Well what do we have here' thought Dr. Gero as he approached the boy. The boy was unconscious but breathing, as he turned him over he noticed a cut on the boys shoulder letting out steam and closing up. 'Interesting he seems to have some form of rapid healing, he just might be able to survive… well lets not get to hopeful until I've run some tests.' Dr. Gero drugged the boy just to make sure he wouldn't wake up to soon before carrying him off with the other two he had found.

…

Back at his hidden lab Dr. Gero had just finished his initial tests for the unknown boy and they were beyond what he had hoped for. Not only did the boy have an impressive healing factor he was able to detect two energy sources inside the boy. One fairly large source being generated by the boy and the other infinitely bigger, but were it comes from is unknown. The boy's body structure was also impressive he was built like a pro athlete but his muscles were denser and more tightly packed then any one he had ever seen. His bones were denser as well and also hollow making them lighter then normal. Last but not least his brain activity was higher then normal, allowing him to process information quicker then the human mind.

With these results Dr. Gero was now confident he had finally found a subject that would survive the process to become his greatest creation. Once he finished with him he wouldn't even need his other projects not even what he had planned for the orphan siblings would be able to compare to him once he was done. That didn't mean he wasn't going to go through with their transformations to androids, he wasn't so foolish to put all his eggs in one basket. He'd finish all his current projects in case this new rare find doesn't pan out the way he wants it.

…

A Few Years Later

Dr. Gero was in a panic, his initial plan for revenge had failed and he had been forced to retreat to his hidden lab to awaken his last hope. He hadn't planed on awakening him just yet but it was the only way to ensure the success of his revenge. Him along with androids 17 and 18 would surly be more the enough to finish off Goku and his pesky friends.

Of course there's a reason he hadn't woken this one up yet, along the years there had been some complications with getting all the components to work inside of him. The same red energy that healed him seamed to reject and melt all the replacements he had made for him. It took 2 years just to find a metal that wouldn't melt on contact with the red energy, and another year acquiring enough of it to use on him. After wasting 3 years just getting the materials to finish his creation he hadn't had time to completely finish all the neural commands and emotional modification. He had no way of knowing how he would react after waking up in a strange place after sleeping for so many years with new knowledge just sprouting in your head. He had wanted to wait until all the updates had finish before waking him up and seeing if there were any bugs to fix. But desperate times call for desperate measures and he needed him up and operating now, so with the a few last minute command inputs he hit the wake up button along with 17's and 18's. 17 and 18 came out first being used to waking up in the pods and surveyed their surroundings before focusing on Dr. Gero.

"Well what are you just standing there for help maelstrom out of his pod."


End file.
